AMOR
by Abarai Ebril
Summary: NnoiNel. Sus almas se definen con cuatro palabras. Esas cuatro palabras que los alejan de lo que más quieren, de lo que en verdad desean... Las cuatro son las que forman aquello que no pueden nombrar ni aceptar. La última palabra: R.endición
1. Animal

Muy buenas noches :D -por lo menos aca son la una de la madrugada-. Bueno, para serles sincera nunca me imagine que en mi vida vaya a escribir un NnoiNel, pero aca me tienen ;D jaja, es más, tuve que releer caps del manga en los que ellos aparecían para poder escribir algo decente. Bien, no espero que sea la mejor fic de esta pareja que exista, pero por lo menos espero que este linda y la disfruten. Para saberlo necesitaría que dejaran reviews, a ver que tal :) Mmm, la clasificación se debe a que será un poco violento, tal vez algo de sangre y visceras, pero nada mas ;D jajaj, no mentira, tal vez algo de brutalidad y morbo Espada, pero asi es su mundo. Ésto, al contrario de lo que yo pensaba al principio, no será solo un oneshoot, sino que seran cuatro ^^ jeje, el cuadrito que tengo pensado sería algo asi -por eso el título de la fic-:

**A.**nimal - **M. - O. - R.**

Y el resto de los nombres los dejo en suspenso porque o si no pierde la gracia, ademas yo creo que amor es lo que ellos sienten solo que -como dijo _alguien_- no saben qué es eso, y lo confunden con odio. En general son cosas que los hacen ser ellos, como lo es la brutalidad animal de Nnoitra, con lo que empezaremos la fic. Oki, escribo esto porque hice un trato con un amigo, Klan, quien es el mejor ejemplo de animal que conozco xD jaja, un beso para él y para ustedes :D A leer!

Disclaimer: _Nnoitra y Neliel son del mundo de Kubo Taito, quien generosamente me cedió la licencia para escribir este fic :3_

* * *

**A.**nimal

_para mi amigo, Klan-destino._

Su sangre se escurría en gruesas gotas por su rostro y cuello. El líquido color rubí nublaba la vista de su único ojo apto. El derecho.

_Basta_, le había advertido ella._ Basta ya, Nnoitra._

Pero él no pensaba en rendirse, no.

_No puedes ganarme._

_No puedes superarme._

Era como decir que ella estaba por encima de él, y Nnoitra nunca permitiría eso. Ya que cuanto más lejos de ganarle estuviera, más lejos estaba de alcanzarla y más cerca de que ella tuviera la razón con respecto a él.

Y así, aquellos gusanos que se despertaban en su vientre cuando ella le hablaba, le tocaba, cuando ella clavaba su espada en él causándole incontables roces piadosos nunca dormirían, jamás desaparecerían. Y él odiaba eso.

Detestaba la forma en la que ella le hacia sentir. Tan débil. Como una bestia, como un maldito animal.

_Ríndete. _

Ahí va de nuevo. ¿Acaso ella no se daba cuenta de que lo único que hacía era provocar que la pelea continuara?

Nuevos roces y choques entre sus espadas.

Él trataba de herirla, de masacrarla. De enterrar junto con ella aquellos molestos sentimientos.

¿Era odio? ¿Repulsión? No, era algo más. Pero Nnoitra no conocía la palabra, no estaba en su diccionario. En su vida de Espada violento y hambriento de sangre, aquella corta palabra no pertenecía a su dialecto, ni podía ser dicha por sus finos labios; aquella palabra se trababa entre sus dientes y lo único que salía era un escupitajo de saliva.

Nnoitra Jiruga quería que aquella molesta sensación que se hacia presente en su estómago cada vez que la veía, desapareciera. Quería convertirla en un tumulto de restos maltratados y sangre coagulada, para comprobar que cuando ella ya no mostrara aquel repulsivo rostro infantil ni aquel cuerpo perfecto, él ya no sentiría lo que sentía.

Porque molestaba, porque era innecesario. Porque sentirse de aquella manera hacia ella, lo convertía en un ser inferior, más débil.

Los bailes de la pelea lo acercaron a ella. Ese maldito perfume ¡Un Espada no debería oler así! De esa manera tan asquerosamente dulce y suave. Hacía que su nariz ardiera y su pecho se agitara con una emoción perversa.

Con su arma paró la espada de ella y tomó su cabeza con la mano restante, tomando desprevenida a su enemiga.

Le pegó un cabezazo. La frente de ella fue golpeada salvajemente por la de él, quien no la dejó caer, al contrario, la sostuvo para que no se alejara.

Acercó sus labios a los de ella, su cuerpo controlado por un impulso inesperado. Y él, como animal que era, respondía a los impulsos como las únicas reglas que lo regían.

Fue un beso brutal, sus mandíbulas chocaron por debajo de los labios ensangrentados. Neliel se mantuvo estática y sorprendida, mientras Nnoitra se preguntaba porqué aquel asqueroso sentimiento volvía a resurgir con más fuerza que antes, causando que abriera la boca de ella con la propia.

Pero cuando sus lenguas se tocaron, cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Como para convencerse a si mismo de que la había besado solo para hacerle daño le mordió fuertemente el labio inferior, causando que sintiera en su propia boca el sabor de la deliciosa sangre de ella, antes de soltarla y alejarse.

Neliel cayó al suelo. Su pelo tapaba su cara y la expresión de sus normalmente apacibles ojos.

Se levantó, ante la atenta mirada de Nnoitra, quien trataba de calmar su pecho que, agitado, pedía insistentemente repetir el roce.

Ella lo miró con fiereza, su boca sangraba. Se limpió con la manga de su uniforme de arrancar.

En ese momento, él supo con certeza lo que ella estaba pensando. Por eso, cuando Nel giró sobre sus talones y se marchó abandonando la pelea, él no pensó que había ganado, ni que esa era una victoria siquiera un empate.

Él era un animal, y había reafirmado aquello en la mente de Neliel, quien había sido besada contra su voluntad por una bestia.

Pero ahora ella también sabía que aquel repugnante sentimiento de lástima que sentía cuando estaba cerca de él tenía motivos.

Porque el animal la deseaba de manera brutal, pero sus instintos no le dejaban enterarse de eso.

.

* * *

_N.A:_

Y hasta aqui el primer cap, espero que les haya gustado y no se les haga corto ¡Tiene 701 palabras! Jajaj xD ¿Review? ;D

**Abarai Ebril :B**


	2. Miseria

¿Cómo andan, linduras? Yo estoy algo amargada estos días porque mi mejor amiga está en su viaje de quince y no la veo ni me puedo comunicar con ella desde hace un par de semanas, pero he descubierto que con sus reviews y su psicología de atentos lectores me siento un poco mejor :) Bueno, con un poco de tardanza, les traigo la segunda entrega de AMOR. Espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo, y que les guste éste tambien :D -Suspiro- Mi amigo Klan esta de campamento T.T asique tardara en leerlo, pero en fin, espero que ustedes lo disfruten y se les haga largo :) Aquí van las contestaciones a los reviews del capi anterior, de nuevo gracias a todos por tomarse el trabajito de escribirme algo :P

**RoxiMoore:** Jojo, sisi, ha sido corto... Pero es que no da para mucho la escena xD que bueno que te haya gustado, ellos tan brutos y torpes en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Me alegra haberlo plasmado bien :D ¡Atrevete! Yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho si por poco no me hubieran desafiado, pero al final estoy algo orgullosa del resultado. En fin, animate a escribir sobre ellos y prometo que lo leeré -necesito inspiración xD- un besazo, mil gracias por pasarte. **ikare:** Oh, Ikare-chan, gracias por los halagos xD Si, en verdad no soy tan fanática de esta pareja como muchos otros escritores y considero que si me gustaran mucho más escribiría con algo más de ganas, jajaj, pero aun asi que bueno que te haya gustado a vos -qe sos una verdadera adicta a ellos- y que haya descrito su relación correctamente :D ¡Amo las relaciones amor-odio! Son algo más que maravillosas y entretenidas, dan para escribir mucho ¿no crees? xD jojo, seguiré escribiendo de ellos, no te preocupes ¡Aun me quedan tres capis -sin contar éste-! :D un beso, gracias por el review. **Klan:** Ah, Klan querido xD Yo escribo una fic dedicada enteramente a vos y lo unico que se te ocurre es cantarme el himno de la Union Soviética ¬¬ en fin, ¿Te gusto? Ya me dijiste que si xD la proxima describime un poco más tus sentimientos, con tu lexico de mexicanote no sabia que quería decir 'de poquisima madre', yo creia que me habia salido mal la fic o algo, jajajjaj xD te mando un besote y espero que este capitulo cumpla tus espectativas :3 Gracias por el coment.** francylia239**: ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! En verdad no me esperaba que el capi tenga tan buen recibimiento, asi que quebueno que lo hayas disfrutado :D Mmm, es que en realidad soy Nnoitra, sólo que este es el lado romantico y cursi que escondo a todos DX jajjaj, si, creo que el trabajo de un escritor -aunque sea solo de fics- es poder meterse dentro de la mente del personaje y lograr transmitir lo que éste siente. Es buenisimo que lo haya logrado ^^ Con respecto al UlquiHime, lo he estado pensando y me gustaría hacer uno; me encanta esa pareja y bueno, cuando me desocupe de otras cosas que ando escribiendo empezaré uno ;D Te mando un besote, espero verte pronto por aqui de nuevo :) **Aris Black:** Ahh, neesan, me hiciste ruborizar :$ tus halagos son tan exagerados, jojo. QUe bueno que te haya gustado, en especial estoy contenta porque vos sos mi maxima criticadora y calumniadora y y y xD bueno, si vos decis que no es ooc y que esta perfecto, entonces te creo. Soy tan feliz haciendo esto -suspira- por mas que se cansado escribir, postear, contestar tooodos los reviews, y demas , creo que esto es lo que me hace mas feliz que nada. Solamente espero tener siempre algo para escribir y siempre alguien que lo lea, con vos ya es suficiente miamor :) perdon :$ te quiero muucho y espero que miseria te guste tanto como el anterior :P **fantasmaalineal:** Oh, creo que tu review fue mas poetico que la fic en si xD nee, FA, enserio te gusto? La verdad es que me alegra mucho haber podido lograr transimitir lo que queria, el sentimiento reprimido de Nnoitra y el orgullo y la piedad de Nel, la verdad es que yo tambien me enamoré de ellos con ese capitulo. En fin, gracias por pasarte y por no plagiarme la historia xD un besazo. **Usio-Amamiya:** Jojo, gracias por los elogios, me alegra que te haya gustado^^ Nnoitra machista? Puff, no si te parece xD jajaj. Que bueno que te haya gustado mi forma de relatar, a mi parecer soy media vueltera y bueno, queria que ese beso fuera sorpresivo y se entienda el descaro y la sorpresa de los dos :D gracias por pasarte, te mando un besote. **Wuakayaka:** Jajaja, yaam-chan, me alegra que te hayas pasado por esta historia, aunque no lo esperaba xD que buena amiga eres^^ Si, verdad? que bruto que es este tipo¬¬ igual creo que en el fondo los prefiero asi, tan sorpresivos y que se pasen de la raya xD bueno, Nnoitra es Nnoitra :D jajaj, de verdad harias eso? primero venite hasta Ushuaia, no? xD en la escuela me lo suelen decir, pero por mis notas O.O porque la gente se empeña con mi cerebro? Empezare a generar un tipo de trauma si siguen asi, jjajaj xD aunque si, fuiste muy tierna y me alegra que te guste como escribo. Sisi, ya quiero leer algun fic tuyo sobre ellos, no te olvides avisarme cuando lo hagas, ne? :D Tu ignorancia ya no me preocupa -.- creo que me he acostumbrado xD jajaj, no te ofendas yami :3 te mando un besote :) **Red Crayon Princess:** En verdad son tiernos, a que no? Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que sigas leyendo la fic :D un besote grande.

**A.**nimal

**M.**iseria

Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a KT, y este fic a mi :D

* * *

Segundo cuadro.

**M.**iseria

A veces, uno piensa que la vida apesta. Pero es porque no conoce la muerte. Te conviertes en tan sólo un manojo de huesos, mientras los gusanos hacen lo que quieren contigo. La tierra te traga entero, sin piedad.

Pero él ya había escapado de eso. Ya había muerto, sus huesos ya estaba podridos, los gusanos se lo habían comido y la tierra ya lo había vomitado de sus entrañas.

Pero nadie se escapa de la muerte así como así. No. El puto balance que tiene el universo no permite que uno gane sin antes sacrificarse. Él aún no había dado nada. Y, por eso, el universo hizo que sus destinos se cruzaran.

Ella era el castigo divino que se le había conferido. Ella, siempre tan encantadoramente cruel, tan increíblemente sincera.

Ella, que siempre le hacía conocer el verdadero significado del infierno. Ella, que parecía ser la única persona que, a pesar de no tener la obligación, se preocupaba por él. Ella, que se ocupaba de darle algo de color a su vida gris y sin sentido. Ella era su cancerbero, y él no toleraría eso. No pensaba soportar la manera en la que ella lo acorralaba y acosaba. Era desesperante el modo en el que agrandaba todos sus vacíos y quemaba heridas ya olvidadas.

Ella, rompiéndose como un jarrón viejo. Como un pequeño pájaro siendo arrebatado de sus alas.

_Cayendo..._

_Cayendo..._

Y lo peor de todo, era que, aún en esas instancias, tenía poder sobre él. Lo dominaba completamente.

Y Nnoitra la odiaba.

Odiaba ese sentimiento asqueroso que le sobrevenía cuando la veía pasar, sin siquiera reparar en él. Ella era demasiado importante para eso.

Él detestaba conocer únicamente palabras agresivas y denigrantes porque no sabía como describir el calor que emanaba su piel, o el perfume que inundaba su pelo. Lo único que era capaz de decirle lograba poner aquella expresión en el rostro de Neliel, aquella que le recordaba lo inferior que era y lo que inalcanzable que estaba ella de sus manos.

Nel, una manzana madura y jugosa colgada de la rama de un árbol, haciéndose desear. Nnoitra, el pobre y ordinario gusano que observa la manzana desde el suelo, teniendo esperanza y esperando por siempre que cayera, ya que él no podía alcanzarla.

Y cuando ella finalmente cayó, lo hizo lejos de él. Cada metro que avanzaba en la caída se alejaba más y más de Nnoitra.

Y fue absurdo, y fue irónico. Porque fue justamente ella, a quien más amaba, quien le enseño el sentimiento que a él más le dolía y quemaba, que más odiaba. Miedo.

Tenía miedo cada vez que la veía, cada vez que la tocaba. Tenía miedo de no poder controlarse más y que un día la tomara entre sus brazos, sin miedo a conocer el sabor de boca, de su piel, de cada uno de los recovecos de su cuerpo. Tenía miedo de desesperarse y tomar la cara de ella entre sus manos; temía obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos _¡Mírame, mírame! ¿¡Acaso no ves que tengo miedo! ¡Mírame y acaba conmigo! _

Él conocía el dolor de tratar de fingir algo que no sentía, de tratar de alejarla de el haciéndole creer que no la necesitaba, que no la ansiaba. Sabía lo que era descubrir que hay esperanza, que no tienes que ser un animal toda tu existencia, que él podía llegar a sentir, a amar. Y cuando al fin pudo darse cuenta, fue silenciado. A su corazón le costó latir una vez más, porque aquello tan desagradable que le subía por la garganta no podía ser cierto. No debía ser cierto. Nnoitra estaba obligado a ocultar sus sentimientos. Así eran las reglas de aquel mundo, nadie podía necesitar a nadie y ninguna de aquellas esclavizadas criaturas tenia el derecho de amar ni de ser amado. Por eso, Nnoitra, se sentía terriblemente imbécil y desgraciado, porque simular la ausencia del amor duele más que el amor mismo. Y era agonizante pretender que a él le importaba mucho mas lo que podía llegar a ganar en el futuro, lo que le aguardaba, si podía soportar maltratar a la única persona que se preocupaba por el y le daba algo de matices a su vida descolorida y sin sentido.

Era un cobarde. Él era capaz de luchar contra quien sea que se metiera en su camino, pero cuando llegaba el momento de luchar por ella, huía.

Él no debería verse afectado por la asquerosa presencia de ella, de sus ojos verdes escrutándolo sin piedad.

No podía permitirse sentirse débil frente a nadie, y ella no era la excepción.

Y movido por el miedo a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, le pidió ayuda a un compañero Espada ¡Hasta qué punto había llegado! El científico supo darle una solución para deshacerse de ella, para ayudarlo a fingir que lo que lo ataba a ella no existía; pero la ciencia no se fija en los sentimientos, nunca se interesó en estudiarlos, nunca hizo un análisis de lo que sienten los corazones.

Y ella caía, gracias a él. A causa de él.

En ese momento él sintió que también había caído con ella, él también murió un poco en ese instante.

El arcoiris, Nel, _ella_. Caía a un infinito desconocido e inalcanzable para él. El color se desarraigó dolorosamente de su pecho, el corazón se le encogió de pesar. La desesperación se hizo presente en todo su cuerpo.

Desesperación. La forma de muerte que él mismo dominaba. Lo que él mismo provocaba en los demás ella despertaba en él, en ese mismo momento, Nnoitra supo que nada volvería a ser igual. Sin ella a su lado molestándolo y persiguiéndolo, nada volvería a tener la frescura de antes.

Ahora era libre de actuar como quisiera, y eso se sentía para la mierda.

¿Quién quiere libertad cuando no tienes lo que quieres para disfrutarla?

Nnoitra había descubierto que la muerte apesta sin no tienes algo que le dé _vida_. Y así fue que la miseria se convirtió en su segundo nombre.

* * *

_N.A:_

¿Y bien? Bueno, temía mucho que me salga un Nnoitra medio OoC en este capi que es especialmente cursi :D Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D Gracias a los que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos y/o alertas y los que, por medio de ella, me agregaron como autor favorito :) Sean lindos y dejen review, si? :3 un besazo,

**Abarai Ebril :D**

Presidenta del Club de Fans de los Zoquetes de Shinji y del Amadísimo Principe Calvo. (ZSAPC~)**  
**


	3. Orgullo

Hello everybody! (? Como los trata la vida? bueno, a mi bien, aunque no creo que les interese dado el tiempo sumamente largo que tardé en postear TT_TT Acabo de terminar de escribir este capitulo, está recién salido del horno ^^ Y más les vale que les guste -sonrisa maniática-. En fin, me duele la espalda por estar en esta posición así que trataré de ser lo más precisa posible. Muuuuuuchas gracias por todos los que se tomaron el trabajito de dejar review, Dios los bendiga (?)

**Usio-Amamiya:** Jojo, me alegra que te guste... Si, no sé en qué estaba pensando KT cuando les puso nombre a sus personajes, es como una mala madre Y-Y Si, yo cuando vi esa escena -después de ser convertida al Nnoinel- me di cuenta de que él no estaba completamente a gusto consigo mismo, en muy fácil finjir fortaleza, sabes? -se seca las lágrimas- :P en fin, ojalá te guste la O! :D beso **FRANCYLIA239:** jaja, gracias, che, es reconfortante saber que uno ha logrado su objetivo ^^ la verdad es que Nnoitra es bastante estúpido, así que me gusta hacerlo sufrir por no darse cuenta de lo que siente ¬¬ MUAJAJAJA! XD seeee, Nnoitra se hacia el más sexy cuando todavía estaba Nel, es que los hombres son así, cuando hay una mujer frente a ellos no pueden evitar hacerse los que se la saben todas ¬¬ en fin, gracias por leer y dejar review. Chausitoo!** Aris Black:** Oh, nee-san! :D bueno, el segundo capi nunca es tan emocionante como el primero, creo que en todos los casos, así que bancatelo, loco! :P me alegra que te haya gustado, igual. Mira, en esta fic las palabras soeces dan un significado muy acertado al sentimiento que quiero dar, así que por favor no me reteeees! igual en este capi trate de no poner ;D viste que buena soy? :P Yo tambien te queiro :D **Yuki:** Gracias, gracias! Es bueno saber que lo que uno escribe es leído y apreciado :D me alegra saber que al menos estoy reflejando bien a esta pareja, nunca me imagine escribir sobre ellos y mirá adónde terminé XD espero que te guste el capi! Besos** RoxiMoore:** JAJAJ! Cómo vas a empezar un comentario criticando al personaje? me hiciste reir mucho XD See, opino que Nnoitra suele equivocarse muy seguido... Pero Neliel también, y de eso se trata el tercer capi :O jaja, gracias por pasarte y leer ^^ se aprecia mucho el comentario y el apoyo! :D saludos **Klan:** te das cuenta que empezaste el review con una especie de ladrido? Que sos un perro? XD jajaja! Bueno, la verdad es que no cabo en mi misma, creo que me crecí tanto que engordé unos cuantos kilos después de leer tu review. La verdad es que me encanta que te encante, porque esta fic la cree solo para vos, si no te gusta estas obligado a mentir eh! XD jajaja. Nunca creí escribir sobre esta parejita, ni siquiera me habían parecido enamorados hasta que me obligaste a escribir esta fic T-T (bueno, en realidad fue un trato que solo yo cumplí ¬¬). En fin, tus reviews me alegran. Gracias. Besotee! **ikare:** Ahhhhhh, que review mas tierno me dejaste Y-Y ojo que hoy estoy sensible y lloro por cualquier cosa XD jajaj la verdad es que me alegra que te haya gustado, por algo escribo y lo publico :P jajja no creo escribir mejor que Klan, es que ese es un exagerado de los mejores XD una diosa? :O JAJAJ! en fin, gracias por los ánimos. Perdon por la tardanza, espero que disfrutes de las letras que quedan :P beso! **Shiva Rajah:** jaja, lo sigo, lo sigo. Me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por el review! :D saluditoss

**A.**nimal

**M.**iseria

**O.**rgullo

Disclaimer (y porqué en ingles?): Bleach es de KT, bla bla bla. Pero estos oneshot son míos así que el que pretenda plagiarlos -aunque lo dudo- que se prepare para recibir una patada en el medio del **** ^U^

* * *

Tercer cuadro.

**O.**rgullo

Ese día en Hueco Mundo el clima estaba terriblemente tedioso. El aire era húmedo y caliente, provocando que la ropa se pegara al cuerpo y el cabello a la nuca. Los rostros se perlaban de sudor ante el más mínimo esfuerzo.

Nnoitra estaba especialmente molesto. Rondaba por los pasillos de Las Noches, buscando a su fracción Tesla para tener aunque sea una miserable pelea, para desquitarse de algún modo. Aquel calor estaba matándolo, y su subordinado no aparecía por ningún lado quizás previniendo la ira del Espada quien abría una puerta tras otra sin encontrar lo que buscaba.

Llegó a un pasillo donde el aire parecía incluso más enviciado. Abrió la primer puerta que se encontró y lo que vio lo llenó de sorpresa.

Era Neliel. La tercer Espada estaba mirando por la ventana hacia el infinito desierto, pero no llevaba la ropa convencional que solía, sino que sólo un ligero vestido de hilo blanco cubría su voluptuoso cuerpo. Nnoitra sintió escalofríos, por el asco por supuesto. Ella sintió el cambio en el aire y se giró hacia la puerta, desde donde el arrancar la observaba con aquellos malvados ojos.

-¿Que haces en mi habitación? -preguntó ella, algo incómoda por su ligera forma de vestir.

Nnoitra no contestó, sino que una fina idea fue tejiéndose en su cabeza. Una forma de quitarse aquel malhumor.

-Yo puedo ir por donde quiera en este castillo -contestó con altanería.

Neliel lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Vete de aquí, no estoy de humor para tu juego de niños. -Y se giró nuevamente hacia la ventana, dando por zanjada la cuestión.

¿Juego de niños? ¿Acaso ella lo estaba tomando por alguien inferior, como si fuera un minúsculo bebé? Nnoitra cruzó la habitación en dos zancadas, hacia donde estaba ella.

-¿¡Me estás desafiando, perra?

Neliel lo miró, sin turbarse en lo más mínimo.

-Para ti todo es un desafío, Nnoitra.

Éste se enfureció incluso más con esas palabras.

-Vamos, te reto a un duelo. A ver quién es el niño aquí -la desafió.

-No tengo motivos para pelear contra ti -respondió calmadamente.

-¡Los motivos me tienen sin cuidado!

Neliel lo ignoró. Aquel animal que sólo se guiaba por sus instintos no merecía pelear con alguien como ella. Nnoitra agarró fuertemente la muñeca desnuda de la mujer, sintiendo como el fuego de la ira recorría sus venas. Necesitaba deshonrarla, masacrarla. Tenía ganas de rasguñar su cara para deshacer aquellos rasgos siempre tranquilos, siempre en paz. Quería arrancar aquellos ojos que sólo lo miraban con superioridad, rebajándolo a ser sólo una existencia sin sentido, como si él no fuera lo suficientemente bueno.

Le daría motivos para pelear.

-Suéltame -masculló ella, sintiéndo arder su muñeca, que Nnoitra presionaba con más fuerza.

-No sos nadie para darme órdenes.

Él sonreía con placer; sentimiento que provenía sólo de poder hacerle daño, el más mínimo que sea. Neliel miró su sonrisa con repulsión, preguntándose qué pensamiento macabro surcaría la mente de aquella bestia. Trató de zafarse nuevamente, pero él la sostenía con una fuerza que ella no había conocido hasta entonces. Neliel estiró el brazo que tenía libre y alcanzó a agarrar su zampakutoh, pero Nnoitra le sujetó por la muñeca que sostenía el arma con tal fuerza que ésta cayó al suelo.

-¿Que pretendes? -escupió Neliel, al borde de la ira- Soltame.

La ignoró y continuó sujetando ambos brazos, el cuerpo de ella apresado entre la pared y Nnoitra, quién estaba pegado a ella para no dejarle salida. Neliel sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral cuando el animal hundió la cabeza en su cuello y empezó a morderla y rasguñarla con los dientes. Ella se retorcía ante el contacto.

Mentiría si dijera que le daba asco. Pecaría de hipócrita si asegurara que no deseaba aquello.

Y aún así no lo quería.

-Nnoitra -pudo susurrar con bronca, al notar el dolor punzante de sus dientes pellizcando la nívea piel de su hombro desnudo.

Pero él estaba fuera de sí. Sentía como el odio recorría sus venas y cómo sus instintos más primitivos gobernaban su cuerpo y razonamiento. Sólo quería hacerla sufrir.

Presionó su cuerpo contra el de Neliel con más fuerza aún, mientras que se apoderaba de sus labios. Ella sintió como la lengua presurosa de él invadía su boca, sin pedir permiso, sin esperar su consentimiento. Por un momento, se dejó llevar. Olvidó su brutalidad y su falta de juicio. Durante aquellos segundos respondió a aquel brutal beso, sintió la mandíbula de ella chocando contra la de él, sus labios lastimándose con aquel frenético vaivén. La pierna de Neliel trepó por la de Nnoitra, provocando que sus cuerpos estén más pegados aún. Los brazos de ella seguían sostenidos por los de él, contra la pared, por encima de su cabeza. Ya tenía moretones en la piel.

Nnoitra mordió su labio inferior. Quizá aquel súbito dolor fue lo que la despertó de su ensimismamiento. Su mente drogada por el placer se despabiló.

¿Qué estas haciendo, Neliel? Tú, una mujer orgullosa y respetada, temida incluso, ¿con Nnoitra? ¿Con aquél animal guiado sólo por sus deseos e impulsos, que no se deja regir por ninguna ley o autoridad?

No. Aquello no podía pasar. Ella tenía muy claro que él no era suficiente, que nunca lo sería. Nnoitra no le llegaba ni a los talones... Y si lo hacía, más le valía no enterarse. Neliel era mucho mejor. Ella era tranquila, pensante, reflexionaba sobre todo antes de hacerlo; miraba a sus colegas desde un pedestal imaginario del que nadie intentaba bajarla y ella no pretendía bajarse.

Su orgullo pudo más que sus sentimientos, que sus deseos. Endureció nuevamente su corazón.

Un zero totalmente inesperado impactó contra el cuerpo de Nnoitra, quién, ensimismado en su tarea, no reparó en el círculo rosa que se fue formando en el extremo de la mano de Neliel y no logró apartarse a tiempo. Quedó inconsciente encima de los escombros de la habitación de la arrancar.

A Neliel le sangraba la boca y le temblaba el cuerpo. Rápidamente escapó de allí, sin siquiera volver a mirar a Nnoitra. Esperaba que él, mágicamente, olvidara aquel incidente; sin embargo, ella nunca olvidaría aquel día en el que se abandonó en él por sólo unos instantes, sin importarle si se volvía más débil en el proceso o si le fallaban las fuerzas para resistirse. Nunca admitiría que en aquel instante todo tipo de barrera existente entre Nnoitra y ella había desaparecido. Sólo por un momento se había despojado de su soberbia y egoísmo.

Sólo hasta que apareció su orgullo, nublándolo todo.

* * *

_N.A:_

Oh, perdónenme cualquier error! Sólo soy una simple mortal TT-TT Espero que les haya gustado, porque con lo que tardé en escribir el capi y encontrar la inspiración más les vale que valoren el esfuerzo, capicci?en fin, bondadosos y comprensivos lectores, dejense un pobrecito review para esta pobrecita aficionada a la escritura ^^ es mi único pago por esto, ademas de su afecto. Los quiero por eso 3

**Abarai Ebril :B  
**

(de luto porque su esposo está desaparecido del manga actualmente TT-TT)


	4. Rendición

Holas! La verdad es que estoy muy contenta de estar de nuevo en fanfiction posteando un nuevo capitulo -aunque el último- de esta fic, pero sé que muchos de ustedes querrán tirarme con algo para castigarme por mi tardanza :S Nosé cómo pedir disculpas apropiadamente. Perdon!

Quisiera agradecer a los que comentaron el capitulo pasado, los lectores son de suma importancia para el escritor, sépanlo. Sin ustedes no me hubiera sentido ni lo suficientemente culpable como para escribir este capítulo, gracias. Contesté por PM a todos los que se me permitía, aquí contesto a quienes no pude :)

**RoxiMoore . Usio-Amamiya . Klan-destino . FRANCYLIA **(Jojo, gracias! Me gusta que te guste. Mmm, cada pedido de mis lectores lo anoto con dedicación en un block de notas, pero nose cuanto tardará en llegar una buena idea para retratar esa pareja, aunque prometo intentarlo :) Un besote, gracias por leer)** . Misa Scarlet Jaegerjaquez . ladyshinigami4 . ikare **(Jajaja tu entusiasmo me pone muy feliz, es contagioso! xp Si, intenté en éste mostrar el punto de vista de Neliel también, no sólo el de Nnoitra, porque busco una comprensión de ambas personalidades y cómo congenian juntas. Si, los japoneses son fuertes y estan preparados para este tipo de cosas, me alegra TUT Te mando un besote y gracias por leer!)** . ladysephiroth**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach pertenece a KT, al que vuelvo a amar despues de tantos meses T.T

Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo, aunque sé que por ahí no es el final que esperaban, es el que todos conocemos. Pero el NnoiNel se caracteriza por su realidad y crudeza, y no podía simplemente cambiar eso. Ah, y es cortísimo, peeeeero un lector me dijo una vez 'lo mejor viene siempre en frasco chico'. Disfrúten.

* * *

Último cuadro.**  
**

**R**.endición

Ah, sangre agolpándose en cada una de mis heridas. Ah, dolor, lacerante. Estoy cayendo. Tan lentamente que parezco estar suspendido en el aire. Aire, no llega a mis pulmones, ya no. Pedir aunque sea un latido a mi corazón es exigir demasiado; aquel músculo está cansado y viejo. Supongo que es mi culpa, por no haberlo ejercitado lo suficiente. Es chistoso, pero no puedo reírme, porque hasta mi rostro está paralizado y sujeto por un centro de gravedad. Uno sólo.

Ah, esos ojos verdes. Porqué estarán vacíos, me pregunto, deberían estar llenos de gloria como antaño. Nunca soporté sus ojos. Quizá se debe por aquel inútil sentido de la justicia y asquerosa bondad que reflejan. Debe ser por eso. No puedes apartar la vista de mi, ¿cierto? Será porque ahora que desaparezco ya no tienes nada más que mirar. No puedo evitar insultarla en mi mente. Que te jodan.

Ahora no hay nadie más débil que tú. Ahora se esfuma la única persona que pudiste proteger alguna vez. ¿No se siente eso deprimente? Já. Ojalá te deprimas, aunque no lo creo. Yo fui el único causante de todo mal que te ocurrió este último siglo. Me enorgullezco de eso. Quizá deberías estar feliz. Pero entonces ¿por qué no lo pareces?

Bah, ya no me importa. Si eres feliz o no, me va y me viene. Solamente quisiera que dejes de mirarme mientras muero ¿podrías? Lo dudo, ya que ni siquiera yo puedo dejar de mirarte.

Es asqueroso, todo se vuelve oscuro. No me molesta la oscuridad, en absoluto; pero ahora sí, porque tengo algo que observar hasta que no pueda más. Sus orbes verdes son lo último que recordaré. Absolutamente irónico. Bueno, nadie dijo que la muerte sea linda. No importa, las cosas lindas no me pertenecen; la muerte sí.

Tú siempre fuiste linda.

Ah, nunca pude pelear contigo y ganarte. Nunca me dejaste, ni siquiera las peleas verbales. Mierda, aún tengo mucho que explicarte, aún hay cosas que no sabes de mí. No puedo simplemente desaparecer y que sigas pensando que soy una bestia. Me siento vacío. Y te odio. Pero no logré hacer que me odiaras.

Me rindo, no puedo contigo. Eres total y completamente exasperante. No puedes salvarme la vida ahora, no me puedes proteger como siempre alardeaste. No me puedes vigilar en el sitio al cuál voy. Tus pequeñas huellas ya no se marcarán detrás de mí, como antes. No puedes seguirme a todos lados, Neliel.

Ah, que lástima. Porque tengo ganas de morderte la boca.

* * *

N.A:

Me despido de ustedes y de esta fic. Espero mantenerme en contacto, si alguien quiere mi email simplemente pidalo en un review ^^ Un besote! Nos vemos en otras historias :B

**Abarai Ebril**


End file.
